Hormones en folie
by Vivichan10
Summary: OS OutlawQueen: Regina a une personnalité très intriguante, alors quand elle tombe enceinte ses hormones ne font que lui rajouter une nouvelle facette à son caractère: elle devient hyperémotive et sa magie en tant soit peu incontrolable! Heureusement que Robin est là pour elle... Enjoy! *-*


**Hey guys !;-)**

 **Avant de commencer, une big news ! Je viens tout juste de me créer un compte Twitter spécial fanfiction sur lequel vous pourrez retrouver des infos de progression de mes fics, des sondages pour de nouvelles, sur lequel vous pourrez bien évidement me contacter... Enfin voilà, j'espère que ça vous fait plaisir ! *-* Voici mon pseudo : Vivichan10_OQ**

 **Bon maintenant parlons de cet OS ! Il est vraiment minuscule, c'est bien évidemment de l'OutlawQueen, à vrai dire je l'ai écrit il y a un bon bout de temps, mais j'avais totalement oublié de le publier... Je ne sais pas trop quoi en dire, je suis même un peu déçue, mais bon j'aimerais tout de même avoir votre avis. J'espère que ça vous fera plaisir ! Bonne lecture ! *-***

 **Disclamer : Bien évidemment OUAT ne m'appartient pas, sinon ça ferait longtemps que Regina et Robin seraient mariés avec des enfants et non pas séparés par la mort...**

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **Hormones en folie**

* * *

Regina était une femme surprenante. Au premier abord elle pouvait paraître froide, calculatrice et assez terrifiante. Après tout elle avait été l'Evil Queen ! Mais quand on fouillait un peu plus en profondeur, on découvrait une nouvelle femme. Regina avait un cœur, bien qu'elle tenta souvent de le camoufler. Les années passant, elle avait renoncé à sa vengeance, parvenant même à considérer ses ennemis comme sa famille. Elle sentait les choses de façon décuplée, aussi bien la peine, que la rage ou l'amour. Oui, l'amour...

Pour certains il s'agissait d'une faiblesse. Elle l'avait cru aussi pendant des années après que Daniel soit mort, la laissant seule face à ses démons. Mais quelque chose avait changé cette faiblesse en force. Ce quelque chose, ou plutôt ce quelqu'un avait d'abord été Henry. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait fait, son fils avait cru en elle comme personne d'autre avant lui. Il avait empli son cœur noirci d'un amour inconditionnel. Et après Henry, il se produisit quelque chose qu'elle ne croyait plus possible, elle était de nouveau tombée amoureuse.

Amoureuse de Robin Hood, l'homme au tatouage de lion, l'homme de la forêt, le prince des voleur, son âme sœur. Tout ce bonheur n'avait fait qu'améliorer sa personnalité. L'amour qu'il lui apportait la rendait non seulement une personne meilleure, mais surtout une femme plus forte et terriblement heureuse. Elle se surprenait même à donner des discours pleins d'espoir, elle qui, peu de temps avant cela, les qualifiait encore de « dégoulinants de niaiserie ». Elle avait changé, cela était incontestable.

Mais récemment quelque chose d'autre avait changé en elle, ajoutant à ses nombreuses facettes une nouvelle, qui l'agaçait d'ailleurs au plus haut point. Regina Mills était enceinte et par la même occasion ses hormones lui jouaient des tours pour le moins déloyaux. Elle avait beau avoir changé, elle détestait étaler ses sentiments, mais sa grossesse en avait décidé autrement. Sa sensibilité nouvelle l'insupportait au plus haut point, mais rien à faire : elle passait du rire aux larmes en encore moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour « arracher un cœur de sa poitrine », comme elle l'explquer à Robin qui était toujours là pour l'aider. Robin était en effet, à cet instant précis, entrain d'essayer de comprendre les actions de sa compagne :

-Regina ? Est-ce que tu veux bien m'explique pourquoi la cuisine est sans dessus dessous ? Demanda l'homme en observant l'état de la pièce en question et surtout celui de Regina.

Des assiettes avaient été éclatées en mille morceaux, les tiroirs étaient tous retournés, quelques fruits se trouvaient au sol et au milieu de tout ce chaos Regina, le ventre rond, les cheveux en bataille, le regard noir. Robin s'approcha tout doucement d'elle, les mains levées en signe de paix. Regina ne bougeait pas d'un muscle, mais toute sa personne était tendue prête à bondir. Le voleur redemanda encore plus doucement que précédemment :

-Regina, explique-moi ce qu'il t'arrive... J'aimerais t'aider, mais si tu ne me dis rien je vais avoir du mal à trouver une solution...

Les traits de Regina se métamorphosèrent en un instant, passant d'une colère noire à une crise de larmes inexplicable. Robin combla la distance qui les séparait en deux secondes et encercla le corps de Regina de ses deux bras. Il lui caressa doucement le dos, lui disant qu'il était là pour elle. Entre deux sanglots, la reine expliqua :

-Je... j'avais faim... une envie de confiture aux pommes... tu sais, ma préférée ?

-Oui, celle dont tu manges au moins trois pots par semaine...

-Oui, et bien il y en avait plus ! Juste un petit mot d'Henry qui disait qu'il irait en chercher après l'école... J'étais vraiment en colère de ne pas avoir ma confiture, et tu sais avec le bébé tout est déréglé, incontrôlable chez moi... Ma magie aussi... et voilà le résultat ! Je suis horrible !

Les pleurs de la reine redoublèrent de force et Robin ne put s'empêcher de rire. Regina, curieuse, releva ses yeux rougis vers lui et lui demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?!

-J'étais juste entrain d'imaginer notre fille avec le même caractère que toi...

-Oh mon dieu ! Ça serait vraiment...

-Adorable.

Regina stoppa sa phrase en plein vol, d'un coup ses lèvres se tendirent en un immense sourire. Oh c'est hormones alors !

-Tu es sérieux ? Je suis plutôt imbuvable en ce moment...

-Regina, est ce que tu veux bien te taire ! Je t'aime ! Que tu sois en pétard, souriante, triste, saoule, peux m'importe, j'aime absolument tout chez toi !

La jeune femme affichait maintenant un sourire éclatant. Robin vint poser ses lèvres sur les siennes et sa main sur son ventre rond. Le bébé donna à cet instant précis un petit coup de pied et le couple éclata de rire. Robin replaça une mèche rebelle des cheveux de Regina, puis il lui demanda :

-Est-ce que tu voudrais que nous allions à l'épicerie pur acheter de la confiture ?

-Oh oui ! Et est-ce qu'on pourrais prendre des fraises aussi ?

-Regina on est en plein hiver, ça va être difficile de trouver des fraises...

-Oh...

Voyant que sa physionomie se changer brutalement, Robin s'empressa d'ajouter :

-Mais je suis certain qu'ils ont de la très bonne glace à la fraise et la vanille comme tu l'aimes !

Regina l'embrassa rapidement avant de l'entraîner presque en courant vers la porte d'entrée. Non seulement sa grossesse l'avait rendue hypersensible, mais elle l'avait aussi rendue gourmande au possible. Et mieux valait se dépêcher, parce qu'après leurs petites emplettes elle comptait bien dévorer Robin, elle était vraiment devenue insatiable !

* * *

 **The End**

 **Je vous avais dit qu'il était court !:)**

 **Alors vous en avez pensé quoi ? Pourquoi pas me laisser vos impressions, c'est vraiment très utile pour s'améliorer !:)**

 **Bisous et à bientôt ! *-***

 **Vivichan10**


End file.
